


Me Tarzan, You Jane

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Costume Kink, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was the only costume they had in your size!  It's not my fault that they've rented all the other costumes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Tarzan, You Jane

**Author's Note:**

> kensieg won me for Sweet Charity. She asked for: "McShep slash. dressup. Rodney in a pith helmet etc. John scantily dressed or not at all. doing the Tarzan thing. Me Tarzan, You...?" It was very difficult to come up with a rationale to put them in a costume, so I really hope this suits!

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

Rodney held up a placating hand. "Hey, I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react just like this."

John shook his head. "Maybe I just won't go. There, that solves the problem of what I'm going to wear."

"You promised!" Rodney sounded honestly upset, and John had to admit that he _had_ promised, though he didn't think any promise made while he was balls deep in Rodney's body should actually _count_.

He let out a long sigh. "Okay, okay. So this thing is a costume party. Why are you going again? I would have thought that this would be the last thing you'd be interested in."

"Normally you'd be right," Rodney agreed. "But they've asked me to be the Keynote Speaker. The least I can do is attend their little costume party. Besides, it's not like we're going to have to be there that long. Show up, talk to a few people, duck out the back way and come back to the suite." John must have still looked doubtful, because Rodney added, "Do this and I'll let you do anything you want."

"Anything?" John asked.

With a grimace, Rodney said, "Anything."

"Fine." John grabbed his wallet and shoved it in his back pocket. "Let's go."

~*~

"No, I'm not going and that's final."

"John, you promised."

"I don't care that I promised. You can just go without me, because I'm _not_ going in _that_."

"It was the only costume they had in your size! It's not my fault that they've rented all the other costumes." Rodney's voice got lower and more frustrated. "Come on. I RSVP'ed for two, and if I show up without you - "

"Then you wear that, and I'll wear your costume."

"It won't fit you and you know it. And there's no way that I'd be able to squeeze into yours without showing even more skin that you would."

John frantically tried to think of some way to get out of this, but no matter what he thought of, all he could see was the look of distress on Rodney's face. Finally, he said, "Okay, I'll wear it, but you have to _promise_ me that we'll leave as soon as we can.

Rodney leaned in to kiss John, a kiss that John allowed for a moment before breaking it and demanding, " _Promise_."

"Fine, fine, I promise," Rodney said, and this time John didn't stop the kiss.

~*~

John tugged on the hem of his costume, hoping that it would magically become an inch or two longer. When that failed, he folded his arms across his chest and practiced his glare. If anyone laughed at him, he was going to kill them.

Still adjusting his helmet, Rodney came out of his room, only to stop dead when he saw John. "Forget it. Let's just stay here," he said, as his eyes ran over John's body.

"Oh, no," John said. "You made me dress up in this outfit, we're going to the costume party."

"But John," Rodney whined, and John slapped his hand over Rodney's mouth. He had to admit that was a technical error when Rodney licked the palm of his hand, but he carefully schooled his features so nothing would show.

"Are you ready?"

Rodney looked hopeful for a moment, but when John shook his head at him, he wilted. "Uh, yeah. I'm ready, I guess."

John waved him towards the door, and Rodney opened it. Taking a deep breath, John tried to gather enough courage to step through it. He couldn't be blamed for not wanting to be seen like this - he felt mostly naked. Why the hell had he agreed to this?

"Come on, Tarzan," Rodney said, from the doorway, and John stepped through.

It just wasn't fair - Rodney got to dress up as a turn of the century archaeologist, and John had to be _Tarzan_. Not fair in the slightest.

But John had to admit that he was kind of gratified when they stepped through the door to the party and conversation ceased. He didn't think it was because everyone was looking at Rodney, anyway.

When the noise restarted, it was even louder than it had been before, and several people scurried over to try to talk to Rodney, their eyes locked on John the whole time. John decided that alcohol was going to be a necessary part of the evening, and made his way over to the open bar.

Grabbing a beer, he downed it as fast as he could, before setting the empty down and grabbing two more. The crowd around Rodney had grown in the few minutes he'd been gone, but they cleared a path easily enough when he glared at them. Handing one of the beers to Rodney, he stood at his shoulder, not really sure what else to do. None of these people were interested in talking to _him_ , thank christ.

At some point, he lost track of how many beers he'd had, and what time it was. All he knew was that there were definitely fewer people in the room than there had been earlier. He decided that he'd been there long enough, and shook Rodney's shoulder, interrupting his conversation with a petite brunette. "It's time to go," he said when he had Rodney's attention.

"What?" Rodney said, and then he looked around the room. "Oh. Stayed longer than we meant to, didn't we. If you'll excuse us?" he said to the woman. "We really must be going."

She smiled and shook Rodney's hand. "It was such an honor to meet you, Doctor McKay. Thank you so much for coming."

Rodney blushed, and stammered out something about being equally honored. John waited impatiently, and as soon as the conversation was over, he took Rodney's hand and started dragging him towards the elevators.

When they got to the room, Rodney opened the door, since the damn Tarzan outfit had had nowhere for John to put his wallet. As soon as the door swung shut behind him, John started to advance on Rodney, who backed up into the wall, looking nervous. "Um, John? I'm sorry. Lost track of time there." He laughed nervously.

But John didn't stop moving forward till he was right up against Rodney. Without a word, he leaned forward and took Rodney's mouth in a blistering kiss. Rodney made a small sound and opened his mouth in invitation - an invitation that John was happy to take him up on.

Sliding his tongue into Rodney's mouth, he could taste the beer that Rodney had had at the party, but he didn't care. He wanted to taste Rodney, and he kept kissing till that's all there was. Under his hands, Rodney relaxed into his body, holding nothing back.

When John pulled away, Rodney groaned and chased after his mouth. John chuckled. Rodney didn't resist as he was pulled across the room to the large ottoman. John had a _plan_.

"You going to manhandle me all evening?" Rodney asked.

"Why not? Me Tarzan, after all." John started to strip Rodney's clothes off, growling as the buttons on the high neck of the shirt thwarted his fingers.

"Here," Rodney said, a bit breathless, undoing them quickly. From there, it was an easy matter of getting Rodney naked, and when he pushed on Rodney's shoulders, he went easily to his knees.

He was already lifting his hands to move John's costume when John said, "Not like that. Turn around." It only took a second for Rodney to understand what he was being told, and he turned so that the ottoman was supporting his chest and stomach, crossing his arms and resting his head on them.

John took a moment to admire Rodney's ass, before he went to the small bedroom and picked up the lube that he'd left there earlier. Returning to the sitting room, he knelt behind Rodney and slicked up his fingers. When he ran them down the crack of Rodney's ass, Rodney moaned and pushed back into his hand. "Don't tease," he whispered.

But John didn't slide into Rodney. "I think you've earned a little teasing," he said, continuing to stroke up and down the cleft of Rodney's ass. "I dressed up for you, after all. Hey, if I'm Tarzan, does that make you Jane?"

"Bastard," Rodney said. "I'll be Jane if it means that you'll _fuck me_ already."

"Impatient," but John was slowly sliding one finger inside Rodney, so Rodney didn't care.

"Yes, yes, I'm very impatient. Now stop this and get inside me already."

John twisted his finger, and then pulled out. Rodney whined, and John chuckled even as he was shifting his costume around so he could pull his dick out. "You want it, Rodney?"

"God, yes," Rodney said, and when John pressed the head of his cock against Rodney's hole, Rodney started to push back, the ring of muscle opening up and letting John in.

This would never, ever get old.

John got his hands on Rodney's hips and pushed him into the ottoman until only the head of his cock was still inside him. Even as Rodney squirmed, trying to get John deeper, John held him there. Only when Rodney held still did John start to push in.

Every time Rodney would push back, John would pull out again, holding Rodney in place by his hips, until Rodney finally figured it out and held still. "I hate you," he grumbled.

"I know," John laughed, pushing inside again. This time he didn't stop until he was all the way in, and the sudden rush left Rodney breathless. John started a smooth rhythm, slow and even, and leaned forward to whisper in Rodney's ear. "Do you think if I really were Tarzan I'd worry about your pleasure? Or would I just rut against you until I came?"

Rodney made a small whimpering noise, and John smiled, nosing at the back of Rodney's neck. "You like that idea, don't you, Rodney? The idea that I'm just going to hold you down and fuck you without worrying about whether you're getting off? It turns you on, doesn't it?"

The back of Rodney's neck was bright red, and John would wager that his face was too. It didn't matter, because Rodney was nodding. "T- take it," he stuttered out.

"Oh, I'm going to." John started to speed up, fucking Rodney deep and powerful. Rodney made another soft sound, and that just egged John on.

He let Rodney's hips loose, let him start to move, and when he did, he started to _fuck_ , shoving in as deep as he could get, over and over again. Rodney cried out, hips working as he took everything John was doing.

John's orgasm was coming on fast, but he'd never actually made Rodney go without coming, and he managed to say, "You close?"

Rodney nodded, and that was enough for John, who pounded into him a half dozen more times before biting hard on the back of Rodney's neck and coming hard enough that he got dizzy. He was vaguely aware that Rodney was coming as well, sobbing out his pleasure, and that made John continue to stroke in and out, trying to prolong it as long as he could.

Only when his cock was too sensitive for any more stimulation, did he pull out. Rodney didn't move, his back flexing with his panting breaths. "You okay?"

"Jesus, I think you broke me," Rodney said, slowly turning and sitting flat on the floor with a look of discomfort on his face. "Ow."

John grinned widely. When Rodney noticed, he grabbed one of the throw pillows off the couch and whacked John in the head with it, but that didn't do much to discourage the grin.

He stood and hauled Rodney to his feet. The two of them stumbled into the bedroom and collapsed into each other's arms.

"Okay, me Jane," Rodney said. "Just as long as you promise to do that again."

"I promise," John said, his eyes sagging shut.


End file.
